leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Camille/Development
Champion Reveal: Camille, the Steel Shadow is an elite operative who works to maintain order for Piltover's established powers. It was her dedication to duty that led the Steel Shadow to transfigure her body into a hextech-powered death machine. When Camille's tracking a target, she's calm, relentless, and terribly precise.Champion Reveal: Camille, the Steel Shadow ;Abilities I= ;Adaptive Defenses Camille's basic attacks on champions grant a shield against her opponent's primary damage type. The shield's strength increases based on . |-|Q= ;Precision Protocol Camille's next basic attack slashes the enemy for and grants a short burst of movement speed. For a brief period after the initial cast, Camille can recast for an additional strike. If she waits for a short period of time, the ability's second attack will deal and is partially converted to . |-|W= ;Tactical Sweep Camille gathers energy, then blasts it forward in a cone, dealing to all targets hit. Enemies caught in the outer half of the sweep will be greatly and take additional damage based on , healing Camille in the process. |-|E= ;Hookshot * Camille fires a hookshot in a target direction; If she strikes a wall, she'll herself to it. She'll then have a brief window to cast . * Camille dashes in a target direction, stopping at the first champion hit and all enemies in an area. If Camille dashes towards a champion, the range is increased and she gains . |-|R= ;The Hextech Ultimatum Camille leaps onto a targeted enemy champion, imprisoning them in a zone and away their allies. While the Ultimatum is active, the targeted enemy can't leave the area by any means. This arena deactivates on its own after a brief period (or if Camille leaves the zone prematurely) While in the zone, Camille's basic attacks deal additional . ;Playing as Camille Camille is a highly-mobile fighter who's very good at pursuing and slaying single targets. When she seeks a fight, she always gets it - and she's often the better performer in a one-on-one dance. Those who play as Camille must share the Steel Shadow's appreciation for precision. Each of her skills must be carefully placed and paced for maximum effect. If you play her properly, you'll into the enemy backline, your target, and your way out of the fray. ;Strengths Camille's mobility and dueling prowess make her ideal for a solo lane. With items like , she's great at split-pushing, especially since grants her two auto-attack resets to use on towers. She can around the map, applying pressure and slinging effortlessly away when enemies try to stop her. Although she has to be careful when maneuvering around teamfights, and allow her to set up kills for bursty allies who want to drop huge spells (like or ) into arena. Camille can simply in, her opponent off their feet, then deliver a very painful tango lesson while her team moves in to drop the curtain. ;Weaknesses Like other champs that demand razor-sharp ability executions, Camille is noticeably less effective in the hands of an unpracticed player. Aside from her basic mechanical demands, most teamfights require you to be particularly creative with your approach - you've got to in at the right moment (when enemy CC is down) preferably from an unexpected angle. The Steel Shadow isn't very effective as an initiator, unless she's using her to hold down a lone target while her team catches up. Since Camille's is specifically based on her opponent's damage type, it's far less effective in teamfights than it might otherwise be in a one-on-one duel. Locking down that exposed AD carry likely won't be enough when a fed comes storming in. AoE champs in general are tough for the Steel Shadow: she'll want to past enemy abilities entirely, not muscle through a wall of explosions. Champ Insights: Camille, the Steel Shadow By Ryan 'Cactopus' Rigney Champ Insights: Camille, the Steel Shadow Sometimes, when we set out to make a new champion, we start with a specific role in mind - like a . Or we begin with just a theme - like . began with a different sort of plan: "Let's make a champ that makes players feel like in-control badasses." And, obviously, nothing is more badass than a lady with giant freakin' for legs. As a piece of concept art, Camille was pretty dope from the get-go. But to make her into a real character, we had to answer another question: what sort of person would replace their legs with a two-piece hextech knife set? ;On the Knife's Edge The most important thing to know about Camille is that she's better than you. She's smarter than you, richer than you, and a hell of a lot deadlier than you. In-game, she'll taunt you with these facts as she tears you apart with slicing . Camille is from Piltover, a city enjoying the fruits of a cultural renaissance. It's flourishing, and the moneyed families who pull the city's strings want it to stay that way. So they employs 'fixers' like Camille - dark agents who work to maintain the current balance of power. One key to the current balance is that the lower city of Zaun must not rise, lest it become a real threat to the powers of Piltover. "Piltover has a lot of money", says Ariel 'Thermal Kitten' Lawrence, "and when there's a lot of money you often get big differences between the classes - the haves and the have-nots." Zaun's scientists may be more free from rules and regulations, but much of the physical wealth of the two symbiotic cities has gone to Piltover. Camille stands between these two worlds, and if she fails to preserve the balance, the consequences would be tremendous. Piltover would fall, chaos would rule. So, as you might imagine, Camille's willing to go to some pretty extreme lengths to do her job well. When she realized that replacing some parts of herself with hextech weaponry could give her a leg up over her opponents, she just went for it. The idea of bodily augmentation isn't so strange to the people of Zaun and Piltover, even though many in these cities would consider Camille's particular body-mod to be pretty damn scary. Admittedly, Camille has had some second thoughts about her big 'blades-for-legs' transformation. "She would never admit it to anyone else", says Thermal Kitten, "but there's a little bit of a question lurking in the back of her mind: has she gone too far? How much more could she augment without losing her humanity?" Her deepest fear is that, because she's traded in her own flesh for tools, others may see her as little more than a tool to be used. Camille is a woman straddling the razor-thin line between machinery and humanity. But none of that matters, she thinks to herself, so long as I'm still in control. ;In Control Playing as Camille is all about maintaining control, dictating battles on her terms. When she decides she wants a fight, she gets one - zipping in using her to force enemies into a 1-on-1 duel. "She's so confident that she can toy with you", says champion designer Jeevun 'Riot Jag' Sidhu. "That's kind of what her is all about. It's like 'I'm going to you in two seconds.' And then she ." Camille's was the first ability locked down in her kit, although even it went through a few weird iterations. At one point she was basically an English spiderwoman - she could shoot five hooks in a row and dynamically loop around walls. While this mechanic was very fun, it repeatedly proved to be impractical for use in most combat situation (and it was hard as hell to get a grip on) Camille's kit features some very important cooldowns concentrated around specific windows, and it'll probably take most players a few games to get used to these. But those who put in practice with her will reap the rewards. "When you pull off your combos correctly, it's supposed to sort of look like a dance", says Riot Jag. "She you, backs away, sweeps you with , and lunges back in for the second ." There are a few some combos that'll require even more work to perfect. You can prime her W while you're in the middle of your / combo so it goes off at the exact moment you dive in on an enemy. "That's the really flashy play that the playtest team always sends me replays of whenever they pull it off correctly", Riot Jag says. Camille shines brightest when on cleanup duty. If you're losing a fight to Camille's team, she's gonna hunt all of you down like an unstoppable secret agent from one of those movies that gets too many sequels. She will find you, and she will... well, you know. ;Powered by Hextech A lot of Camille's early concept art pulled influence from other 'cyborg assassin' archetypes from movies and videogames. "She's a -style agent", says concept artist Hing 'Hdot' Chui, "but she's also an elegant lady." We came up with a bunch of early nicknames for Camille meant to capture or convey some aspects of her personality: Lady Em, The Gray Lady, The Left Hand of Piltover, or just Diver. Without question, the goofiest of these was 'Cyborg '. The hardest thing to capture with Camille's visual design was the idea that her hextech core (which powers her legs) has slowed, but not stopped, her aging process. She's actually around 80 years old, but her form suggests that she's much younger. She's not immortal, but she's older than she looks. The secret to Camille's good looks has nothing to do with her skincare routine - it's the hextech core embedded in her chest. It takes more than strong hips to maneuver her leggy cutlery, and that means Camille's commitment to the cause has affected just about every part of her body. Even her eyes glow, betraying the inhuman source of her power. Inside Camille Development This week, designer Jeevun 'Riot Jag' Sidhu, writer Ariel 'Thermal Kitten' Lawrence, and artist Hing 'Hdot' Chui share the behind-the-scenes story on the development of . Media Music= |-|Videos= |-|Gallery= Camille Severed Ties Cover.png|Camille Severed Ties Cover (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Camille promo concept 02.jpg|Camille Severed Ties Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Camille promo concept 01.jpg|Camille Severed Ties Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Camille promo concept 03.jpg|Camille Severed Ties Promo 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Camille Concept.png|Camille Severed Ties Concept Camille Severed Ties Portrait.png|Camille Severed Ties Portrait Camille Sketch.png|Camille Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Hing 'Hdot' Chui) Camille concept 01.jpg|Camille Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Hing 'Hdot' Chui) Camille concept 02.jpg|Camille Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Hing 'Hdot' Chui) Camille concept 03.jpg|Camille Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Hing 'Hdot' Chui) Camille Program concept 01.jpg|Program Camille Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) es:Camille/Desarrollo Category:Camille Category:Champion development